One Of A Kind
by HermioneRose
Summary: Haylie knows Ryan is favored by some girls, and even though Sharpay isn't matchmaking Ryan with anyone, she still feels like she isn't worthy of Ryan. So, what happens when the president of Ryan's fan club agrees?
1. Hide And Seek

**Author's Note: I know this is a very weird first chapter, but I won't be here tomorrow morning, and I'll be back around 6:00 or 6:30 at night, and then my aunt and uncle are going to stay afterwards. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Chapter One: Hide And Seek**

Hide and seek was a favorite game among children, like jump rope and hopstoch.

And Lilly played all of those games with her baby-sitters, but she loved hide and seek the best.

Haylie Anderson and Ryan Evans were working on their homework that due tomorrow, and Lilly was bugging them to play.

"Come on! It'll only take a few minutes!" she protested, and Haylie placed her book down on coffee table.

"Lilly, we have to get this done. Otherwise, it's considered late."

Ryan looked at Haylie, and he smiled.

"It's only a game of hide and seek, Haylie. It's not going to take very long."

"Yeah, please with sugar on top?"

Haylie looked at her boyfriend, and the little girl, and she smiled.

"Okay. Just one game. Then we need to go back to our homework."

"Yay!" Lilly stated, as she grabbed Ryan's hand, and together they went to go hide, while Haylie stayed on the couch, and counted to twenty.

Finally, when she stated, "ready or not!", she got off the couch, and went to search for a boy and a girl who were both blondes.

She checked the hallway closets, downstairs, and anywhere that could hold two people.

Haylie was searching in Lilly's room when she heard a muffled giggle coming from a big, pink closet, and she grinned.

This was oh so easy!

She crept towards the closet, and opened the door, to reveal Lilly falling on top of her, and Ryan jammed inside, laughing.

"That was quick! What kind of powers do you have?" he asked as he picked up Lilly so Haylie could get off the ground.

"I have ultra-sound, but then again, Lilly's giggles aren't too hard to hear."

The little girl pretended to pout, and she folded her arms.

"No fair! And that was a good hiding place too!"

"Yes, well..it was little cramped, Lilly." Ryan said as they headed downstairs.

"Well, you are a big person, Ryan."

Haylie giggled as she said, "Yeah, Ryan. Your pretty big."

Ryan rolled his eyes at the two girls as he sat on the couch.

"Well, you could easily pass for a twelve year old, Haylie."

Haylie sat next to him on the couch as he started to grin, and Haylie threw a pillow at him.

"Let's just get back to work, okay?" she asked, and Ryan grinned and threw the pillow aside.

"Alright.."

"I mean it, Ryan."

"What? Noone has called you Strawberry Shortcake before?" he asked, and Haylie fought back a smile, but she failed.

"No, and I don't want it to start now."


	2. Ryan's Fanclub

**Author's Note: I did this chapter while I was waiting for the bathroom this morning, so it's going to be short, and slightly weird, but I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!**

**Chapter Two: Ryan's Fanclub**

Everyone had a fanclub.

Except for Ryan, though.

He had a fanclub at the Lava Springs (the little girls who would visit the club often), and the gangle of every girl who wanted to be popular, and to be seen by Sharpay.

Ryan never really thought it'd become a problem (unless you counted that one time with the freshmen girls, and Chad and Troy had to help him out), because his "fanclub" never really did anything, unlike Troy's, who'd follow him around the halls, and shoot daggers at Gabriella.

Which was why, when he was walking with Haylie to get to her to her sixth hour (a class that involved Marketing and Retailing, and with his sister, no less!), they were stopped by a girl who could easily be passed as a sixteen year old, smiled at them, and Ryan didn't want to make Haylie late, so he smiled as well, and asked, "Can I help you?"

The girl contuined to smile, and she proclaimed, "I'm Tara Zimmerman, the president of your fanclub!"

Haylie looked at Ryan, and Ryan looked at her.

"Fanclub?" Haylie asked, and Ryan nodded, chuckling slightly.

"See: some of the guys have a group of girls who sort of follow them around, and I happen to be one of them that has one."

Haylie smiled.

"You mean, like your fanclub down at the Lava Springs?"

"No. This fanclub at school is slightly different--"

"Who's this?" Tara asked, looking at Haylie, and Ryan grinned.

"This is Haylie Anderson. My girlfriend." he replied, and Tara gave them a half-smile.

"Oh..well, that's nice. No one told me that you had a girlfriend."

"We just started going out last spring...come on, Haylie. I don't want you to be late for class. It was nice meeting you, Tara."

They walked down the hallway towards Mr. Zayes' classroom, and Haylie looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know...I just feeling like's something is going to happen..."

They stopped walking, and Ryan gave her a small smile.

"Nothing is going to happen, okay? These girls are harmless...well, except for the freshmen girls. But, my point is: nothing is going to happen."

Haylie returned his smile, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. If you say so."

"I know so."

The warning bell rang, and Ryan quickly dropped off Haylie, and ran to his classroom, thinking:

Is something going to happen?


	3. Tara Takes Control

**Author's Note: If you all are wondering what grade Tara is in, she's a senior as well. I won't be updating tonight, because I have a birthday party for a friend to go to, and I have Girl Scouts. Enjoy this chapter, though!**

**Chapter Three: Tara Takes Control**

"So, what is with all these fanclubs?" Haylie asked one day at lunch.

"They just sort of happened. Not recently, but they just been sort of...there." Taylor explained, and Sharpay nodded.

"Mostly, the fanclubs are for Troy, though." she replied, and Taylor grinned.

"Yes, well, we all knew _you _were one, Sharpay." Taylor said, and Sharpay glared at her.

"For your information, I was in the past. Now, I like Zeke."

"What about me?"

The five girls looked up as the guys sat their trays down on the table, and Sharpay answered,

"Haylie asked about these fanclubs are popping up around school. Nothing important."

Ryan glanced at his sister, and he replied, "It kind of is. I met one of the presidents for one of the Ryan Evans fanclub, and she is sort of creepy..."

"Dude, they all are! If you didn't notice, half the girls in Troy's fanclub wants Gabriella dead!" Chad exclaimed, and the curly-haired jock looked at the brunette, who had her eyes wide, and Troy glared at him.

"Chad, I think we all get that." Troy said, and Haylie shook her head.

The girls that Chad just described sounded like the girls who went gaga over celebrities.

Although, Troy and the Wildcats, including Ryan, were celebrities themselves!

"You just better watch your back, Haylie. You don't know what these girls will do to get to Ryan." Chad informed her, and Ryan glared at him.

"Don't scare her! It's bad enough she had to witness weirdness of it all." Ryan explained, and Haylie giggled.

"It's okay. I thought it was cute."

"Haylie, Lilly is cute. Fanclubs that have weird girls in it..is not cute." Chad replied, and Haylie shrugged.

"So? It's--"

"Haylie, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Haylie turned around to see Tara standing behind her.

"Uh...sure."

Haylie got out of her spot, and Ryan did too, but Tara stopped him.

"Ryan, this is only for me and Haylie to talk about. You can't come."

"What if you do something to her?" Ryan asked, folding his arms, and Tara gave him a smile.

"I promise I won't do anything to her. I know you guys have been through several rough patches, and I don't think anyone wants to see that again." Tara explained, and Ryan frowned.

"Okay...just to talk." he said, and Haylie and Tara went outside the lunchroom, and that's when Haylie got a good look at Tara's profile: shoulder-length blonde hair that was abit wavy, and hazel eyes. Strange, yet the look suited her.

"So, what's up?" Haylie asked, and Tara's smile dropped.

"You is what's up! Do you realize how many girls, including myself, are shattered because your dating Ryan?" Tara asked, and Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

She knew alot of girls were interested in Ryan, but alot of them faced the fact that Ryan would never look their way when she was around. She was certain Tara did too.

Unlikely!

"You heard me. If we couldn't have Troy, we could have atleast Ryan! But, no! You had to step in, and play the role of Gabriella's understudy." Tara exclaimed, and Haylie shook her head.

Of course, she was speechless.

"Well...I didn't intend at getting his attention at first. He was just there to give me and my sister directions when we first came here--"

"That's a laugh! And now your going to tell me that you were the one who told him to break free of being Sharpay's shadow!"

"No, of course not! He did it on his own." Haylie replied.

Where was Tara taking this conversation?

"Look, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back into the lunchroom.."

She didn't have very far in order for Tara to grab her arm.

"Hey! Let go!" Haylie yelped, but Tara didn't let go of her arm.

"Break up with Ryan, or I'll do it myself: personally." Tara hissed, and Haylie's eyes widen with shock and fear.

Break up with Ryan?

"I won't! Your crazy!" Haylie explained, and Tara let go of her arm, and frowned.

"Then I'll do it myself. You better watch out, Haylie."

As Haylie stood there, watching Tara go, she wondered if all girls were like that.

"Hey! There you are."

Haylie turned around to see Ryan standing there, and she smiled.

"Hey."

Ryan walked over to her, and glanced at her arm, where Tara had gripped so tightly.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked, and Haylie looked down at it.

"Nothing..I just got bumped into a locker." Haylie stated, and on the look on Ryan's face didn't show that he bought it.

"What did Tara do to you?" Ryan asked again, and Haylie shook her head.

"Nothing...we just talked."

"Haylie, if she did something do you, you have to tell me and the gang. If it looks like it's going to be a problem--"

"It's no problem! Everything's fine." Haylie replied quickly, as she walked into the lunchroom, while Ryan walked aside her, concern on his face.


	4. The Weirdness Starts

**Author's Note: I lied. I'm going to update before I leave, but then I won't update until I get back (or just to start another chapter). I personally like this one because it's definately longer, and I like the ending when Sharpay comes in. Happy reading!**

**Chapter Four: The Weirdness Starts**

Ryan had to tell someone about what happened between Haylie and Tara (or what he thought went down), and since everyone went home after school, he knew Troy would be around, and he was right when he spotted Troy sitting outside his father's office, doing a piece of homework.

Troy looked up to see Ryan standing there, and he smiled.

"Hey, Ryan. What's up?" Troy asked, taking his backpack and coat from the chair so the blonde-haired boy could sit down next to him.

Ryan sat down in the chair (which was very uncomfortable, but he guessed all hallway chairs were like this), and looked at the Wildcat captain.

"Do you remember at lunch, when Tara came over, and asked to talk to Haylie?" Ryan asked, and Troy nodded.

"Yeah, I do, Ryan. We were all there."

"Well, when Haylie got done talking to Tara, I noticed some strange marks on her arm, and when I questioned if Tara did anything to her, she explained to me that she just ran into a locker, but I'm starting to wonder if Tara did that to her. Most likely, she did." Ryan explained, and Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure she didn't just purposely hurt herself, Ryan? I know over time, you can be a bit protective--"

"In case you didn't notice, I need to be. Because after what she been through, I just want her to have a normal senior year. Or, rather, end of the year." Ryan pointed out, and Troy shook his head.

"We all want her too, but there's been so drama lately. Between you guys, I mean." Troy awnsered, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I know that...I'm just saying." Ryan commented, and Troy gave him a smile.

That's when Coach Bolton stuck his head outside, and glanced at the two boys.

"Oh...I was wondering who you were talking to, Troy."

"Just Ryan, dad." Troy stated, and Coach Bolton gave his son a half-smile.

"Well, finish up, because I want to get going."

With that said, he closed the door, and Troy looked at Ryan.

"Father issues?" Ryan asked jokely, and Troy then rolled his own eyes, much like what Ryan does all the time.

"Yeah. He's been on my case since this summer when I didn't--well, you know what I'm talking about." Troy replied, and Rya nodded.

"I know." Ryan said, as he got up from the chair, and Troy smiled at him.

"Don't worry about Haylie, alright? Chances are she'll come around, and want to talk about it." Troy stated as he picked up his backpack and coat from the floor.

"Right." Ryan says shortly as he hoisted his backpack on his shoulder, and went on his way to the auditorium, and dug out his cellphone to call Haylie.

Before he could that, though, a number he didn't know popped up, and he pushed 'okay', and on the other line, a fit of giggles reached his ear, and he cringed as he held the phone a good feet away from his ear, but not far so he could ask, "Hello?"

"I'm sorry...I get nervous when I talk to people on the phone..." the voice, which Ryan could tell, was a girl, but the number, the name, and the face were nonexistant to him.

"Yes, well, who is this?" Ryan asked as he opened the doors to the auditorium, and wasn't surprised to see Sharpay not there, because, more or less, she was with Zeke.

"Did I forget to say my name? How silly...this is Tara Zimmerman." Tara replied, and Ryan almost dropped his cellphone on the carpeted floor, but he was grateful he didn't.

"How did you get my number?" he asked.

"Well, duh! You and your sister are part of the East High phonebook, right?" Tara asked.

East High did a phonebook for students who could contact each other, without the hassle of seeing them in school.

"Even if we were in the phonebook, I don't like random people calling me. Or Sharpay. If we don't know you well enough, then your considered a stranger to us." Ryan explained without getting scared.

Maybe he already was?

"Oh. I called because I wanted to ask you something."

"Make it quick." Ryan said as the double doors opened, and Sharpay walked in.

"Did you tell Haylie you were part of the famous musical sandcal?"

Upon hearing that statement, the cellphone made a soft thud on the stage floor, and Sharpay glanced at her brother, who was staring into space with an open-mouthed expression.

Sharpay sighed, and picked up his cellphone (blue, with the letters _R _and _E_ on the back, her brother was not a fan of being fancy like she was), and said, "Whoever you are, don't call my brother again."

She clamped the cellphone shut, and placed it in Ryan's outreached hand, while saying, "You should be more careful. If mother or father knew if you almost dropped your cellphone, they'd go nuts!"

But, Ryan didn't hear her statement.

All what was ringing in his ears at the moment was Tara's stinging statement of the winter musical.

Yes, he was part of the sandcal, but that was mostly Sharpay. He had the minor role of the henchman, and had to carry news to Sharpay about what Troy and Gabriella did.

Now, it was barely reminded, and everyone was friends.

Of course, Ryan never did tell Haylie about the winter musical because she didn't need to hear his side of the story, and Sharpay's side of the story was more effective than his would ever be.

"Are you alright, Ryan? It seems like you just seen a ghost or something." Sharpay said, and Ryan shook his head, snapping out of his trance.

"Um..it's nothing. Let's just go."

But, as the twins walked to the parking lot, he wondered if Tara would tell Haylie all about his part in the winter musical.


	5. Memories Are Reminded

**Author's Note: Chapter five's kind of short, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! Happy reading!**

**Chapter Five: Memories Are Reminded**

In the events that followed yesturday, Haylie seriously was scared of Tara now.

Especially since she told Haylie that she was going to find some way to break them up.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be nothing harmful. We all know you and Ryan belong together." Sharpay told her as she and Sharpay walked towards Ms. Darbus' classroom for homeroom.

Haylie knew that was partly true, but this was a girl who was part of the Ryan Evans fanclub, and do whatever it takes to make sure Haylie was well out of the picture.

"Easy for you to say! A girl who runs a Zeke Baylor fanclub isn't out to get you!" Haylie stated, and Sharpay looked at her.

"I think I already had two of it's members after me, remember?" Sharpay asked, and Haylie grinned, as she took her seat next to Ryan, who seemed to have a distant look on his face.

"Hello? Earth to Ryan!" Haylie stated, waving a hand in his face, and Ryan blinked as he looked at her, and he smiled.

"Haylie. Hey." Ryan commented, and Haylie frowned.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Of course! Never better!" he cried, and Haylie raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Are you _sure _your okay?" she asked, and Ryan grinned, a grin that could possibly scare little kids, and to getting your girlfriend that you were alright, when a deranged fangirl was out to stake your relationship.

Wow, isn't life great?

"Haylie, does this grin tell you anything?" he asked, and Haylie gave him a confused look.

"...Your deranged?" Haylie asked jokely, and Ryan rolled his eyes as the bell rang, and they forward out.

"No. It tells you that your boyfriend is one hundred per cent alright. There is nothing on his mind that is--"

"There you two are!"

"--bugging him." Ryan finished as Tara came up to the couple.

Haylie smiled at Ryan, and then looked at Tara.

"Hey, Tara. What's up?" Haylie asked catiously, and Tara smiled.

"Can't I see my two favorite couple of East High?" she asked, and Haylie's smile turned into a frown.

"Perhaps...I guess." Haylie said, and Ryan frowned also.

"What do you want, Tara? We need to get to class." he commented, and Tara wore a serious expression on her face.

"Well, I heard somewhere that Ryan hasn't told you his side of the story, Haylie...on a certain winter musical last year, junior year. I believe it was after winter break, and he was helping Sharpay get rid of Gabriella and Troy so they could audition." Tara replied, and Haylie looked at Ryan, who was glaring at Tara from under his hat.

She only heard bits and pieces of the winter musical, and when she wanted to hear more, her Wildcat friends would clam up.

"You helped Sharpay?" she asked, and Ryan looked at her.

"It was in the past, Haylie. I don't think it matters, now does it?" he asked back.

"Ryan, of course it does! I've been asking about it since I heard about it, and you never told me you were in on it?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tara smirking, and the girl disappeared, and Haylie turned her attention to Ryan.

"Okay, so I was! But, that was junior year. I was never excately evil, you know..."

"Still, that doesn't matter. The point is, you almost ruined Gabriella and Troy's relationship so Sharpay could get what she wanted." Haylie explained, and Ryan glanced down at the floor.

"I didn't. That was Sharpay, Haylie."

"You helped, though!"

The warning bell cut them off, and Ryan looked at an angered Haylie, and asked, "Do you still want me to walk with you?"

She looked at him for the longest time, and what Ryan heard shocked him, as well as herself:

"I can walk by myself, thanks."

And she walked away quickly, before he could see a tear roll down her cheek.


	6. Tara Makes Her Move

**Author's Note: Here's chapter six! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Tara Makes Her Move**

How could Haylie accuse him of something that was entirely from last year?

"I guess I could have told her.." Ryan was saying to Chad and Troy, who now became his offical guidence gurus on Haylie, especially Troy.

"Wow, Evans...I can't believe you kept this one secret locked up." Chad insisted.

"I was going to tell her sometime, Chad. The moment never really popped up, and I sort of forgotten about it." Ryan stated, and Chad looked at him.

"Evans, how could you forget a musical that totally screwed up the clique system? Even I never forgot that!"

Troy glanced at his two friends, and nodded.

"Chad's right, Ryan."

"I didn't want to ruin a perfectly good relationship." Ryan explained, and Troy and Chad looked at each other.

"Ryan, you said it yourself that not all relationships are perfect." Troy told him.

"Of course I did! And I ment every word." Ryan said.

"Then if you believe so, go tell Haylie that secret you've been laboring." Troy exclaimed.

By now, Haylie probably never wanted to his face, but Ryan knew she'd give in sooner or later.

"It won't excately be easy, Troy. She probably hates me by now."

"So? It'd be worth a shot, Evans. You should be used to her being mad at you." Chad replied, and Ryan nodded.

"Yes, I should be...you don't need to tell me." Ryan commented.

"Well, then good. Because I don't like to explain myself twice." Chad said, and Ryan and Troy shared an eyeroll as the third period bell rang, and the boys seperated to go to their fourth hour.

Ryan spotted Haylie talking to Gabriella over by some lockers, and Ryan was feeling pretty confident after his talk with Troy and Chad, and he was almost to the two girls when he almost colided with someone else.

"Sorry..." he replied, but as he looked down to see who he had ran into, he frowned.

Sitting on the floor, was Tara, and she was smiling.

"Hey!" she chriped, and Ryan helped her up, even though she was last person he wanted to see.

"Hey.." he said, and saw that Haylie and Gabriella were gone.

Tara looked over her shoulder, and she then looked at him.

"Looking for someone?" she asked.

"Yeah..I was going to talk to Haylie, but I guess she left." Ryan stated, and Tara smiled.

"That's too bad. I know you really must want to talk to her."

"I do...it's kind of important, so if you don't mind--"

But, he was cut off by Tara leaning in, and giving him a kiss on the lips, and Ryan was certainly surprised, but then he remembered Haylie, and pushed her away.

Tara looked offended, and slightly angered.

"What is so special about Haylie? Why do you care if she's mad at you or not?" she asked, and Ryan sighed, taking off his hat, and playing with the brim.

"Basically, she's my first girlfriend, and I want to be a good boyfriend. Girls like Haylie don't come everyday, and I was fortunate to get her before anyone else did...so, that's why she's special to me. I'm sorry, Tara."

Tara looked down at the ground, and then she looked up at him with an angry expression on her face.

"You could have had me, Ryan. Instead, you want a girl who looks like Sharpay."

"She isn't or doesn't look like Sharpay, Tara. She's just...Haylie." Ryan stated, blushing alittle bit on the last part.

"Whatever. If she is still mad at you, don't come crawling back to me because chances are, I won't like you anymore!"

Tara twirled around, and Ryan smiled to himself before placing his hat back on, and hoisting his backpack up his shoulder.

"Good. Because I never liked you neither." he said to Tara's retreating back.


	7. Everyone Needs A Someone

**Author's Note: I know these last two chapters are going to be short, but I really want to get a head start on my new story, Cellphone Wars, which was sort of an idea that popped into my head while reading a Living Life With Derek fanfic. Enjoy chapter seven, guys!**

**Chapter Seven: Everyone Needs A Someone**

"Do you want a ride?" Gabriella asked after school, and Haylie shook her head.

"No. I'll just call my mom." she explained, because usually, Ryan brings her home, but lately, Haylie has been avoiding him.

Gabriella looked at her, and gave the blonde a smile.

"Okay then.."

Haylie gave her best friend one final smile before heading down to the auditorium to think before calling her mother, who would be shocked to find out Ryan wasn't her cabbie to and from school (Haylie has a car, a small, blue one that is cherry-themed, but since Ryan insists he drives her, Haylie barely drives herself).

A sound was heard, and Haylie jumped a mile, because the sound was so sound, and she opened her cellphone to reveal a call in waiting.

"Hey." she responded, and she was certainly to surprised to hear Ryan's voice on the other line.

"Hey yourself. I see your avoiding me again." Ryan explained, and Haylie wanted to smile, but the frown wouldn't budge.

"Yeah...someone told me they saw you with Tara, and..."

"I told her you were really special to me, Haylie." Ryan told her, and that's when the frown turned into a small smile.

"She could have killed me, Ryan!" she stated, and Ryan chuckled.

"I wouldn't let her do that, Haylie. Actually, I want myself hurt than you because I value your safety, corny as that sounds."

Haylie drew her knees up to her chest as the smile she had on her face began to grow bigger in size.

"Yeah, it's definately corny, but it's sweet at the same time." Haylie told him, and she heard him laugh.

"I'm a corny guy." Ryan commented, and Haylie felt a giggle escape her mouth, and she knew she couldn't stay at Ryan any longer, unless she forced herself.

"Your laughing. So, does that mean I can be your cabbie again?" Ryan asked, and Haylie grinned.

"Yes, it means you can be my cabbie again." Haylie stated.

"Good."

For some reason, Haylie thought Ryan's voice sounded closer, and she said, "You seem closer..."

"Turn around, Blondie."

Haylie rolled her eyes, but did as she told, and she smiled when she saw Ryan standing in the doorway.

"I hate it when you call me that." Haylie explained as she closed her cellphone shut, and Ryan walked towards her.

"Well, how about the nicknames you gave me? Drama boy? Peguin?" he asked, and she laughed while he grinned.

"Okay, I guess those nicknames are bit harsh." Haylie exclaimed, and he sat down next to her.

"Of course not. I like the nicknames you give me." Ryan told her, and she looked at him.

"Really?"

Ryan leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips, and he pulled back, he nodded.

"Yeah. If it's one thing I like about you, it's how you act like a child."

"I think Lilly's rubbing off on me." Haylie commented, and Ryan laughed once again, while she grinned.

The super-sidekick couple that was by Troy and Gabriella were back together, and this time for real.


	8. Math Is Evil

**Author's Note: Here's the final chapter! Enjoy! Look out for **Cellphone Wars

**Chapter Eight: Math Is Evil**

"Can you help me with my math?"

Ryan looked at Haylie, who was sitting on the floor instead of the couch, and he grinned.

"Remember the last time you wanted my help? I offered, but you wouldn't let me."

"That's because you wanted to awnser the questions for me. Now, I'm just asking for help." Haylie informed him as she got on the couch, and sat by him.

"You know, for someone whose friends wanted her to join Decathlon, they weren't thinking straight. You are absolutely--"

"Just help me already!" Haylie explained, and Ryan smiled, taking her math book, and quickly glanced at the problem that she working on.

"_24y-x3_. Haylie, your acting like Troy!" Ryan prompted, as he looked at his girlfriend with a smirk on his face.

"I am not. I get it better than him...atleast when I have a awnser down on paper, I go with my gut." Haylie commented, and Ryan shook his head, but he knew Haylie was right: whenever the group would have a study party for math, Troy would redo his awnsers, thinking they aren't right, even when Gabriella told him they are.

"Troy's just...having a problem with math. It's like the old saying, 'if you like that something, but that something doesn't like you'. So, Troy likes math, but math doesn't like him." Ryan explained.

"But...Ryan, math is a _subject_. It's like saying Gabriella doesn't like Troy." Haylie responded, and Ryan looked at her.

"Excately...I mean..." Ryan started, but stopped as he looked at her again, and Haylie grinned.

How he survived another crazy antic of hers, he'd never know.

"Look, I'm trying to make you understand math!" Ryan replied.

"Well, your making me confused!" Haylie countered, and Ryan laughed.

"I love it when I could do that. I never could with anyone else." Ryan stated, and a pillow hit his face, and he lowered the pillow to reveal Haylie shaking with laughter, and Ryan threw the pillow back at her, but the pillow missed the girl completely, and landed on the floor.

"You...missed." Haylie said, and burst out laughing, while Ryan unexceptedly blushed, something he hardly did anymore.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too smug. Remeber, your still my student, and I'm still the teacher, so your still learning about math." Ryan told her, and Haylie pretended to pout.

"But, it's hard!" she stated obviously, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"It is not. Maybe if you apply yourself, instead of talking to my sister--"

"Oh, so it's Sharpay's fault that I'm stupid?"

"I never said you were stupid! I just said if you applied yourself more--"

But, Ryan didn't get to finish his sentance when Haylie leaned over, and kissed him sqaure on the lips, and he glanced at her, with a frown on his face.

"See, this is why you never apply yourself. Your always kissing me!" he explained, and Haylie smiled as she began to pack up.

"Maybe it's because that's more fun than solving for _x_?" Haylie asked, and Ryan got up too, and the frown was replaced by a smile.

"Perhaps." Ryan replied as he and Haylie went outside to see Haylie off.

Haylie smiled as she looked at her car, and then at him.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, I guess."

"Hey, if your still worried about Tara, I'll protect you."

Haylie grinned as she gave him a peck on the cheek, and got into her car, Ryan closing the door for her, and off she went.

It was funny how relationships can go from totally perfect, to shreds the next, to back to perfect again, but Ryan would like to think that's how his and Haylie's relationship worked, and he knew there'd be another time where drama would surely follow, he thought that wouldn't be for a very long time.


End file.
